FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an example of a conventional elastic wave element 6000, which may be used in an electronic device such as a wireless communication apparatus. FIG. 1 shows a plan view of the conventional elastic wave element 6000, and FIG. 2 shows a corresponding cross-sectional view taken along line B-BB of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional elastic wave element 6000 includes a first interdigital transducer (IDT) electrode 1000 and a second IDT electrode 2000 both provided on the upper surface of a piezoelectric body 5000. The conventional elastic wave element 6000 further includes a connection wiring 3000 connecting the first IDT electrode 1000 to the second IDT electrode 2000, and a reinforcement electrode 4000 provided on the connection wiring 3000. The reinforcement electrode 4000 is provided for reducing the electric resistance of the connection wiring 3000 connecting the first IDT electrode 1000 to the second IDT electrode 2000. In addition, the connection wiring 3000 includes a lower connection wiring 3002 and an upper connection wiring 3001. The upper connection wiring 3001 is provided on the upper surface of the lower connection wiring 3002.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-71912 describes an example of such a conventional elastic wave element.